Tremblement de terre
by rockandlol
Summary: L'équipe se rendaient dans une vieille maison abandonné pour une enquête, quand la terre commença à trembler...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello hello, voilà ma nouvelle fic, plus longue que la précédente. Enfin voilà j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.**

* * *

Ce matin-là l'équipe se dirigeait vers la scène de crime. C'était une veille maison abandonnée, non loin de la plage.

Les deux voitures se garèrent devant la maison.

-ça tient encore debout ? demanda Deeks.

En effet la bâtisse à l'abandon était en grande partie faite de bois, la végétation avait largement repris ses droits et le peu de pierres apparentes étaient dans un sale état.

-D'après Eric le corps était au premier, indiqua G.

La maison devait être une magnifique demeure. Elle avait trois étages, sans compter le sous-sol et les combles.

-Wow, vous avez vu tout ce sang, s'étonna Kensi. Regardez.

Les garçons s'approchèrent de leur équipière.

-Deeks, Kensi, suivez les traces de sang, nous on regarde ici, ordonna Callen.

Les deux amis descendirent l'escalier et à l'aide de leur lampe à ultraviolet, ils suivirent les traces de sang qui menaient au sous-sol.

-Je trouve que ça devient glauque, dit Deeks.

-Tu as peur du monstre dans la cave !

-Sérieux ?

Marty ouvrit la porte grinçante qui menait au sous-sol et ils descendirent l'escalier. La scène qu'ils découvrirent les glaça. Un ancien plateau d'autopsie rouillé et maculé de sang, des instruments chirurgicaux dans le même état, et d'autres traces de sang partout sur les murs.

-On est où là ?

-Surtout où est le dingue qui a fait ça ? souligna Kensi.

-Je veux pas le savoir !

Ils rapportèrent leur découverte à G et Sam. Eux n'avaient rien trouvés de bien utile. Ils s'apprêtèrent à rejoindre les jeunes agents quand la maison commença à trembler.

-Merde, évacuez, cria Sam.

Sam et G se précipitèrent pour descendre l'escalier, mais la maison ne tint pas le coup. Les escaliers se dérobèrent sous leurs pieds. G chuta et se cassa la jambe en touchant le sol. Sam avait réussi à reculer et à rester sur l'autre morceau d'escalier.

-G, appela-t-il.

Mais aucune réponse. Les secousses continuèrent et Sam vit le reste de l'étage lui arriver dessus, il n'eut d'autre choix que de sauter pour rejoindre Callen inconscient et le protégea comme il put.

Quand la première secousse se fit sentir, Deeks et Kensi réagirent aussitôt. Marty attrapa la main de sa partenaire et ils se dirigèrent vers la porte. Mais avant de l'atteindre ils furent déstabilisés par une autre secousse et perdirent l'équilibre.

-Vite, debout, cria Deeks.

De nouveau sur leurs pieds, les deux agents voulurent passer la porte.

-Deeks !

Kensi le tira et ils tombèrent une nouvelle fois. Elle lui évita de se faire écraser par une poutre qui bloqua maintenant la porte.

-Doit y avoir une autre sortie, paniqua Kensi.

Deeks prit les mains de Kensi et la regarda dans les yeux. Elle comprit qu'ils ne sortiraient pas. Un craquement se fit entendre au-dessus de leur tête. Marty poussa Kensi et le reste de la maison s'écroula sur eux.


	2. Chapter 2

**Le nouveau chapitre pendant que j'ai un peu de temps ! Je vous souhaite bonne lecture En tout cas merci pour vos reviews ! Vous allez surement le trouver court, mais comme ça je garde le suspense !**

**PS :**** M****elly-lOove-Densii**** tu réfléchis trop ! c'est beaucoup plus simple que ça !**

* * *

A l'OPS, tout le monde paniquait, personne ne savait exactement ce qu'il se passait mais ils savaient qu'un tremblement de terre venait d'avoir lieu, ils l'avaient tous sentit. Mais rien de bien méchant pour le QG du NCIS. Hetty monta à toute vitesse :

- Contactez-les moi !

-On a rien Hetty, répondit Nell paniquée.

-J'ai les images satellites de leurs…position.

Tous restèrent sans voix en voyant le tas que formait à présent la bâtisse dans laquelle était probablement les agents. Hetty décrocha son téléphone et contacta un de ses nombreux contacts. Elle donna l'adresse et indiqua qu'il y avait quatre de ses hommes en dessous. Elle raccrocha et se tourna vers Nell et Eric.

-Prenez tout ce qu'il vous faudra, nous partons dans cinq minutes.

Rapidement sur les lieux, ils retrouvèrent l'équipe, réduite, de sauveteur.

-Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas plus nombreux ? demanda la directrice.

-Personne n'avait prévu ce tremblement de terre, nous sommes débordés.

Ils étaient trois. Eric et Nell installèrent leurs matériels.

-J'ai un capteur thermique, dit Nell.

-Ne vous approchez surtout pas, le lieu n'est pas encore sécurisé.

-Mais….

Elle rejoint Eric qui la prit dans ses bras pour la rassurer :

-On va les retrouver.

-Mais dans quel état ?

Même Hetty était visiblement inquiète.

Sam commença à reprendre connaissance. Il ne bougea pas en se souvenant qu'il avait plusieurs étages sur lui :

-G, appela-t-il faiblement.

-Ma jambe ! Et toi ?

-Je crois que ça va.

Il remua doucement pour vérifier ses membres.

-Tu crois qu'on peut essayer de sortir ?

-Je pense pas que se soit une bonne idée.

Sam dégagea les gravats qui le gênaient et fit de même avec G. Un filet de lumière les éclairait faiblement. Sam essaya de voir si son portable passait, par chance il y avait un peu de réseau. Il composa le numéro d'Hetty.

-Monsieur Hanna ? Votre situation ?

-G a une jambe cassé, on est séparé des autres, moi ça va. On voit de la lumière d'où on est.

-De quel côté ?

L'alerte au Tsunami retentit dans tout L.A. Les visages se fermèrent et tous redoublèrent d'effort pour partir avant la vague, mais ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de temps. Sam donna sa position d'avant l'écroulement. Hetty dirigea les sauveteurs vers la position et ils se guidèrent plus précisément grâce aux cris de G et Sam. Il ne restait plus qu'à les sortir.

-Monsieur Beal, Mademoiselle Jones, rentrez immédiatement.

-Quoi ?

-Ne discutez pas.

Les deux jeunes gens, regardèrent la petite femme. La panique les gagna mais ils lui obéirent.

-On les a !

Sam sortit suivit de G, aidé par les sauveteurs.

-Evacuez-les vite, demanda Hetty.

-Kensi et Deeks ?

-Pas encore.

-Je les ai envoyé au sous-sol, je sais pas s'ils ont réussi à sortir.

-Nous allons les trouver.

Et Sam et G partirent pour l'hôpital avec un sauveteur. Hetty donna la position du sous-sol grâce au plan de la bâtisse qu'elle avait avec elle.

-Vite les gars, la vague est attendu dans une heure


	3. Chapter 3

**Voilà la suite, bon bah team sadique ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture et oh toujours merci pour vos reviews (suis accros !)**

* * *

Pendant que les secours cherchait et s'occupait de Sam et G. Kensi reprit ses esprits. Elle se fraya un chemin jusqu'à Deeks.

-Kensi ? appela-t-il le souffle court.

Il sentit une douleur au niveau de son flanc droit.

-Touche pas.

Il avait la tête en sang et un morceau de bois planté dans le flanc.

-Et toi ?

Son bras était en sang, et vu qu'elle n'arrivait pas à le bouger, surement cassé. Sa tête saignait aussi.

-Tu entends ? demanda-t-elle.

-Les secours !

Et quand ils entendirent l'alerte au Tsunami, ils paniquèrent encore plus. Deeks avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer.

-Calme-toi s'il te plait.

Elle l'aida à se redresser mais il se plia en deux.

-Retire-moi ça.

-Non ce serait encore pire.

-Faut qu'on sorte vite.

Kensi le laissa et regarda autour d'eux, leur espace de mouvement était très limité. Mais Marty profita de l'inattention de Kensi pour tirer sur le morceau de bois qui l'enleva dans un cri de douleur.

-Deeks! Pourquoi t'as fais ça !

Kensi n'eut d'autre choix que de comprimer la plaie.

-Vous avez entendu ! Par là les gars.

Les secours se pressèrent encore plus, ils savaient maintenant où se trouvaient les deux derniers membres de l'équipe. Il fallait les sortir avant l'arrivée de la vague. Le problème c'est qu'ils étaient profondément enterrés. Après presque vingt minutes de déblayage, ils virent Kensi et Deeks.

-Ils sont là vite.

-Vas-y Kens, je te suis.

Elle attrapa la main qu'on lui tendit et se fit soulever pour rejoindre enfin la surface. Deeks se leva péniblement et attrapa, à son tour, la main des sauveteurs. Marty posa ses pieds sur la terre ferme. Le silence était pesant, et d'un coup les oiseaux s'envolèrent.

-Dégagez, hurla le sauveteur en chef.

Les sauveteurs se précipitèrent dans leur véhicule et partirent en trombe, laissant Deeks à peine conscient sur le sol. Kensi le souleva et Hetty ouvrit la porte de sa voiture juste devant eux. Ils se jetèrent derrière et la petite femme démarra. La vague arriva.


	4. Chapter 4

**Je sais je n'améliore pas mon niveau de gentillesse, ce chapitre est toujours aussi sadique ! Enfin bon c'est l'histoire qui veut ça ! Il est un peu court mais bon je veux garder le suspense ! Bonne lecture et merci pour vos reviews et merci pour mon joli badge de S.A.F ! Vous allez être gâtée avec ce chapitre ! (rire sadique !)**

* * *

Hetty accéléra le plus possible, mais elle voyait la vague se rapprocher dans son rétroviseur. Elle n'eut pas la possibilité de réagir et la vague emporta la voiture. Elle fut baladée dans le tumulte de la vague. La puissance de la vague brisa la fenêtre. Deeks prit la main de Kensi qui était totalement paniquée. Il réussit à ouvrit la porte, lança un regard vers Hetty et tout trois sortirent de la voiture. Hetty suivit la trainée de sang que laissait Deeks. A la surface Deeks tenait toujours fermement sa partenaire, il chercha Hetty qui apparut non loin.

-La planche, cria-t-elle.

Ils réussirent, non sans mal à attraper une espèce de planche de bois.

-Kens ? appela-t-il.

Elle le regarda terrorisée. Deeks était derrière elle, mais avec le sang qu'il perdait, il ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Il fixa Hetty qui comprit immédiatement. Et heureusement pour eux la vague commença à se retirer. Mais en se retirant, tous les débris bougèrent aussi et la planche sur laquelle ils se tenaient craqua.

-Hetty !

Deeks tendit la main, mais ne réussit pas à attraper la directrice. Il perdit le peu de stabilité qu'il avait et fut submergé par l'eau. Marty serra encore plus Kensi, qui ne réagit presque pas. Il essaya de remonter, mais la vague le chamboula dans tous les sens et ils sombrèrent.

Hetty reprit connaissance, elle se redressa doucement et sentit une vive douleur dans sa jambe gauche. Autour d'elle aucune traces de ses agents et elle ne pouvait pas savoir où ils avaient atterrit. Elle se leva difficilement et avança, très lentement, il fallait qu'elle trouve un abri. Le temps lui avait paru une éternité, mais la vague n'avait duré que très peu de temps. La petite femme trouva sur son chemin d'autre rescapés et ensemble, silencieusement, marchèrent dans la même direction, loin de la mer. La directrice marchait de plus en plus lentement, sa jambe était trop douloureuse, elle n'arrivait plus à la porter. Mais Hetty savait qu'il ne fallait pas faire de pause. Elle devait trouver un abri, ou les secours et elle devait surtout retrouver son équipe, sa famille.

-Là ! cria une voix au loin.

Elle releva sa tête et vit un véhicule de secours. Ils les firent monter à bord et les emmenèrent vers l'hôpital le plus porche, n'ayant pas été touché. On l'installa sur un brancard et un médecin vint s'occuper de sa jambe :

-Oh, ce n'est pas très beau, la chair est déchirée.

-Avez-vous mes agents ?

-Je ne comprends pas ?

-Callen, Hanna, Deeks, Blye ?

-Euh, j'ai soigné les deux premiers ce matin avant tout ça, mais les deux autres…. On s'occupe de vous et je vous transfère avec eux.


	5. Chapter 5

**Voilà la suite, je pense que ça devrait vous faire plaisir ! Même si ils ne sont pas sortis d'affaire…. Bonne lecture et ne mangez pas trop de chocolat ! (je sais c'est dur !) Merci pour vos reviews !**

* * *

Kensi se réveilla en sursaut, paniquée, elle regarda autour d'elle. Les souvenirs de la vague lui revinrent :

-Deeks !

Elle se redressa et gémit, son épaule gauche était déboitée. Mais elle devait trouver son ami. La jeune femme réussit à se lever et repéra rapidement son partenaire, allongé parmi les débris laissés par la mer. Elle se précipita vers lui, mais en posant son pied gauche par terre, elle tomba. Des larmes vint voilée sa vision.

-Deeks, appela-t-elle.

Mais il ne réagit pas, il devait être inconscient, peut-être qu'il avait de l'eau dans les poumons, on quelque chose avait heurté sa tête ou … Non, Kensi arriva à se trainer jusqu'à son équipier. Il ne respirait plus. Elle se mit en position et commença le massage cardiaque. Et le résultat arriva vite, Deeks cracha l'eau et toussa.

-Doucement, conseilla Kensi.

Marty reprit son souffle, et ses esprits. Mais, il était pâle, très pâle. Kensi regarda sa blessure, elle arracha un morceau de la chemise de Deeks et enleva sa ceinture pour faire un garrot de fortune.

-Il faut qu'on bouge. Tu peux faire ça pour moi ?

Il la fixa, s'efforçant de comprendre ce que Kensi disait.

-ça va, toi ?

-A peu près. On y va ?

Tous deux se levèrent difficilement. Il fallait qu'il avance. Deeks aidait Kensi à marcher, mais il ne lui restait que peu de force et quand la jeune femme perdit l'équilibre, ils tombèrent tous les deux.

-J'en peux plus, balbutia Deeks.

-Non, reste avec moi, tu ne m'as pas sauvé la vie pour me laisser maintenant.

Il esquissa un sourire et perdit connaissance.

Quand il se réveilla il était allongé sur un lit d'hôpital avec des perfusions et un masque à oxygène. Il comprit qu'ils avaient été trouvés et soignés. Il essaya de bouger sa main, mais elle ne lui obéissait pas. Après un gros effort, il réussit à remuer sa main, mais pas encore le bras.

-Hey, Deeks !

Il tourna la tête et vit Kensi, elle était là.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, on est en sécurité.

Marty essaya de bouger, encore et encore, Kensi mit sa main sur son bras :

-Stop, reste tranquille, tu es en phase de réveil, c'est normal. Tu as une infection, à cause de ta blessure et de la vague, mais le médecin te surveille.

-Hetty ? souffla-t-il.

-Je ne sais pas où elle est. Mais je peux aller demander.

-Me laisse pas.

Elle lui sourit et commença à enlever ses cheveux de son front bouillant. Puis elle les caressa et il ferma les yeux.

Kensi s'installa confortablement dans le fauteuil faisant attention à son épaule et sa cheville puis posa sa tête sur le lit de Deeks et s'endormit à son tour.


	6. Chapter 6

**Et oui ça s'arrange … Ou pas, je reprends mais habitude ! Enfin bref merci pour vos reviewset bonne lecture**

* * *

Eric et Nell avaient rejoint Callen, Sam et Hetty à l'hôpital. La directrice voulait qu'ils retrouvent Kensi et Deeks. Personne n'avait encore eut de nouvelles. Les moyens de communications étaient saturés quand ils fonctionnaient encore. La vague avait eu lieu il y a quatre heures, mais les blessés arrivaient toujours. Les secours et les volontaires déblayaient les décombres à la recherche de survivant. La vague avait mesurée presque six mètres et avait dévastée un peu plus de trois cent kilomètres. Les hôpitaux étaient débordés et les recherches de Nell et Eric allaient être compliquées. Ils allaient faire tous les hôpitaux, en commençant par celui où ils étaient. Le personnel de l'hôpital avait pris des photos de toutes les personnes qui arrivaient et cela dans tous les hôpitaux de la région. Eric et Nell donnèrent un téléphone portable à Hetty et partirent à la recherche de leurs amis manquants. La foule était déjà bien compacte autour du tableau de photo.

-On y arrivera jamais, soupira Eric.

-Je m'en occupe.

Nell se faufila parmi la foule pour atteindre le tableau, elle chercha un petit moment car le nombre de photo était impressionnant. L'analyste revint vers Eric vingt minutes plus tard.

-Ils ne sont pas là.

Eric se chargea de prévenir Hetty et ils partirent pour l'hôpital suivant. Ils avaient établit un plan, ils se dirigèrent donc vers l'hôpital le plus proche de la vague. La même scène de foule et Nell réussit à revenir vers son ami avec un grand sourire, et les photos à la main.

-Hetty, on les a, on va les chercher et on vous les ramène.

Il raccrocha et tous deux se dirigèrent vers l'accueil où on leur indiqua la chambre.

-Ils vont rentrer. On doit les rejoindre chez Hetty. Ce sera notre hôpital privé ! sourit Eric.

-Si on peut les ramener.

Dans la chambre Kensi se réveilla en sursaut, réveillée par une vague qui l'emportait. Elle saisit la main chaude de Deeks et essaya de se calmer. Au même moment la porte s'ouvrit sur Nell et Eric. Elle sourit soulagée et sera fort ses amis.

-Il va bien ? demanda fébrilement Eric.

-Il a une infection, mais ça devrait aller.

-Hetty veut qu'on vous ramène, continua-t-il.

-Hetty ?

-Oui, on l'a trouvée, elle va bien.

-Je ne sais pas si Deeks est transportable.

-Quelqu'un s'occupe de vous ?

-Non, ils sont débordés.

-Hetty pourra s'occuper de lui non ?

-Je… Je sais pas, avoua Kensi.

Nell se décida à essayer de trouver un médecin. Le médecin prit connaissance du dossier et les autorisa à emmener Deeks, très heureux aussi de libérer de la place. Kensi arriva à le réveiller et lui faire comprendre qu'ils rentraient à la maison. Eric l'aida à s'installer dans une chaise roulante, Nell tenait les perfusions en hauteur et ils partirent tous les quatre retrouver le reste de l'équipe. Malheureusement la blessure au flanc de Marty se rouvrit avec le trajet. Sam et Eric portèrent Deeks sur un lit apprêté dans le salon. Hetty se prépara à le recoudre. Deeks n'avait pas ouvert l'œil depuis son arrivée dans la voiture. Il faudra constamment le surveiller.

Le soir venu tout le monde étaient exténués, ils établirent une garde entre Sam, Nell et Eric pour surveiller Deeks, toujours inconscient. Les trois autres étaient sous antidouleur et dormait déjà.


	7. Chapter 7

**Et voilà le dernier chapitre qui clôture tout ça ! J'espère que cette fin vous plaira. Je vous souhaite bonne lecture et encore merci pour vos reviews. **

**A la semaine prochaine avec ma nouvelle fic : « Partenaire »**

* * *

Quand Marty ouvrit les yeux, il faisait nuit. Il regarda autour de lui, des matelas avaient été installé dans toute la pièce, puis une petite lumière attira son regard au fond de la pièce, il reconnut Nell en train de lire. Mais il ne savait pas vraiment où il était. Deeks commença par bouger les mains et les bras puis essaya de se redresser. Malheureusement, la douleur de sa blessure ou flanc vint se rappeler à lui. Il gémit et attira l'attention de Nell qui vint s'assoir près de lui.

-Doucement, chuchota-t-elle.

-Aide-moi.

Nell hésita et alla réveiller Sam. L'ex navy seal aurait beaucoup plus de force que la petite analyste pour soulever Deeks. Sam lui expliqua où il était et pourquoi Hetty les avait tous réuni. Après avoir mangé un peu, Sam fit en sorte de le rallonger, malgré les plaintes du blessé. Il remarqua que Kensi s'était installé à côté de lui et sourit. Sam alla se recoucher et Nell reprit ses occupations. Mais après avoir dormit une bonne partie de la journée, Deeks n'avait plus envie de dormir. Il tourna sa tête vers Kensi et la regarda. D'un coup les souvenirs de la vague lui revinrent et une larme coula le long de sa joue. Il revoyait le visage complétement paniqué de Kensi. Marty fut sorti de ses pensées par un coup de main de sa partenaire. Quand il comprit qu'elle faisait un cauchemar, il prit sa main et la serra. Il bougea, douloureusement jusqu'à elle et la serra dans ses bras.

-Chut, Kensi. Kensi.

La jeune femme se réveilla en larme et se blottit contre lui.

-Je suis là, tout va bien.

Son souffle était rapide. Hetty et Callen, toujours sous l'effet des médicaments bougèrent à peine. Nell Eric et Sam regardèrent la scène, constatant que Deeks maitrisait, ils ne firent rien. Marty sentait que son amie se calmait.

-Hey, ça va aller ?

-Me lâche pas.

-Jamais.

Deeks colla son matelas à celui de Kensi et ils s'installèrent. Kensi le regarda, on pouvait voir la peur dans ses yeux. Alors Deeks la serra encore plus et la jeune femme posa sa tête sur le torse de son partenaire. Ils restèrent dans cette position jusqu'au matin, aucun des deux ne se rendormit. Ils commencèrent une conversation silencieuse :

-Sans toi je n'aurais pas réussi.

-Je ne t'aurais jamais lâché. Tu es en sécurité maintenant, et je serais toujours là pour toi.

-Je…

Kensi ne savait pas comment le remercier, puis une idée lui vint. Elle se redressa un peu pour voir ses yeux. Son regard bleu la fit se sentir encore plus en sécurité. Puis rapprochant doucement sa tête elle l'embrassa. Eric, Nell et Sam sourirent en assistant à la scène. Marty la regarda, un sourire radieux sur le visage.

-C'est pour t'avoir sauvée ?

-C'est pour te montrer à quel point tu es important pour moi. Avec ce qui s'est passé, j'aurais pu te perdre, alors arrêtons de jouer.

-Avec plaisir.

Deeks l'embrassa de nouveau.

Quand tout le monde fut levé, Hetty organisa une petite réunion pour que tout le monde s'exprime. Elle savait qu'il fallait en discuter. Quand vint le tour de Kensi rien ne sortit. Deeks lui prit la main pour l'encourager. Elle le regarda, les yeux remplis de larmes, prit une grande inspiration et évacua tout ce qu'elle retenait depuis les évènements. Ça la soulagea et tout le monde le constata.

-C'est normal de faire des cauchemars après ce genre d'évènement, mais ça passera, expliqua Hetty.

-Dans combien de temps ? Je ne veux pas que ça me hante toute la vie.

-ça ne te hantera pas toute ta vie, parce que je serais là quand tu en auras besoin, dit Deeks. Je ne laisserai pas des cauchemars te gâcher la vie.

-Comment tu peux en être sur ?

-Parce que personne n'a été là pour moi quand je faisais des cauchemars.

Kensi comprit de nouveau, après plusieurs années, ce qu'était d'avoir quelqu'un sur qui on pouvait compter et ça dans n'importe qu'elle situation. Elle voulait plus que tout l'embrasser, mais pas le faire devant tout le monde.

-Te gêne pas Kensi, sourit Sam.

Quand elle comprit, elle embrassa langoureusement Marty. Le groupe sourit.

-Enfin, s'exclama Hetty.

Ils la regardèrent heureux. Ils avaient tous survécu à un tremblement de terre qui les avaient ensevelis sous les décombres d'une maison puis à un Tsunami. Il fallait aller de l'avant, et se sera à deux pour Kensi et Deeks. Maintenant ils affronteraient tout à deux. Rien ne pourrait les séparer.

The end


End file.
